A revolutionarily novel light source LED derived from the 20th century has rapidly been popular on the illumination market due to advantages such as energy conservation and environment protection, as well as the long service life. The LED has become the mainstream light source in the future to be widely applied in commercial illumination, industrial illumination, outdoor illumination, etc. But the development of the LED is relatively slow in civil illumination. A LED lamp was too new to be heard about for most people. A LED filament bulb introduced by Ushio Lighting changed the situation in 2008. The bulb lamp is an incandescent lamp disposed with the LED, which keeps the conventional look but upgrades the recipe. The LED lamp can be seen to be used for illumination by its appearance. Candle lamps, quartz lamps and bulbs utilizing LED filaments as light sources initiate to be launched in large amounts subsequently, and accepted by more and more consumers.
A patent No. CN104241501A disclosed an all-direction plant growth lamp LED filament, including a long-strip-shaped transparent substrate and metal supports fixed to the two ends of the transparent substrate. A plurality of blue light LED chips are fixed to the transparent substrate and form one or more lines of LED strings penetrating through the transparent substrate, and the blue light LED chips in each LED string are connected in series through a wire; the blue light LED chips located at the two ends of the transparent substrate are connected to the supports through wires respectively; the exterior of the transparent substrate is wrapped by a red fluorescent layer, the red fluorescent layer is formed by mixing a red fluorescent powder and a cross-linking agent.
The slight deformation of a conventional LED filament will lead to the line rupture or destruction of the LED chip, which will cause the LED filament to break down.